


I'm not sorry

by yatima



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatima/pseuds/yatima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine love so much it feels more like a memory. This is where it gets me, drabbling my OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sorry

ALEXANDER: Raise a glass to us, at last the wedding’s done!  
It’s way past time that you and I enjoyed some one on one.  
ELIZA: How wonderful! And listen, love: I like your friend! He’s fun!  
ALEXANDER: You’ll have to be a little more precise,  
for the first time in my life I have more than one!  
…oh, John.  
ELIZA: He’s very nice. He is your… particular friend?  
ALEXANDER: You’re very wise, Eliza;  
you have my heart; I’ll be smart. I know it has to end.  
ELIZA: Or we could start as we mean to go on.  
ALEXANDER: …go on?


End file.
